再会したが、裏切られた。
by Minami Shouji
Summary: [OOC!Ibuki Munemasa X OC/Taku Azumi] "Azumi, you're late again. How about a little punishment?" [Requested by: Children of Light]


**Taku Azumi © Children of Light**

**Ibuki Munemasa ****© Level-5  
**

* * *

**再会したが、裏切られた。**

⌠ _"__I think you deserve a little punishment for your tardiness."_⌡

【Evil!Ibuki Munemasa X OC/Taku Azumi】

* * *

"Azumi, you're late." Ibuki huffed silently, trying to maintain his cool demeanor in order for it not to shatter. For the umpteenth time, his maiden in serving was late. Again. Since when was she not going to be considered _tardy_?

"Gomenasai, Ibuki-sama," a certain white-haired girl with hot, pink eyes bowed gracefully, trying not to stumble with her words. She was trying to iron her master's clothes, and she couldn't figure out how to operate the electric iron, so she...

"That's Munemasa-sama to you," he corrected, suppressing a cheeky smirk in the process. He folded his arms across his chest and stared down at the whitenette just below him. _Tsk. Tsk. This can't keep going on. _"Azumi, you do realize that there is penalty in every tardiness time that you make?"

"Yes, _Munemasa-sama. _I am fully aware of that matter." Azumi spoke again in a courtly kind of voice which turns Ibuki on. Oh how much he _wanted _too...

With the smirk still not wiped off his face, he took a step closer to his fair beautiful maiden, who was finding the ground very much interesting. Ibuki had never expected to fall heavily for this clumsy and tactless maid of his. He never did. He didn't even _want _one in the first place, but because of his parents forcing it on him to have a maid by his side just because he was _irresponsible_, he just had to grit his teeth and get to it. Although, now that it led to this result with Azumi spilling a few drops of tea when pouring the teapot into his cup, slipping on the wet floor while carrying a bunch of clean linen, burning the new baked cake, making the water in the bathroom too hot, and of course, falling _on top _of her master while carrying a tray full of cookies and tarts.

At first, Ibuki had thought that Azumi was doing it all on purpose, but when he thinks about it, that wasn't the case. Anyway, that wasn't what he wanted to talk right now... nor wanted to do.

"Hmm..." he hummed in a sing-song voice once he stood right in front of the pink-eyed girl, who was stuttering uneasily. He stretched out a hand to grab one of the girl's tresses and massage it with his fingers thoroughly. He slid his hand downwards until it reached the end of the hair strand before doing the same thing to one of Azumi's slim arm.

Feeling his cold touch against her bare skin, she flinched, the chilly atmosphere around her making her feel quite uncomfortable. What in the world was her master doing to her? She expected things to not happen this way... This was just all so wrong.

Ibuki cupped her chin harshly, moving it to the right direction and then the left one quickly that she could feel the texture of his rough skin scratching against her soft ones.

"I think you deserve a full punishment for your tardiness, Azumi. No doubt about it." Ibuki exclaimed once again, wrapping his arms around the slim girl's waist. Azumi squeaked. Never in her life has she been touched by a boy like this. Well, her father did when she was pulled into a tender hug, but that's a different story. She and Ibuki weren't related at all!

A gentle moan escaped passed her lips as she felt her very own master nibbling unto the flesh of her neck, one of his hands trailing down behind her neck. Lifting his head up, he seized the opportunity to smack his lips against the girl's pair of own while she was still in a trance. Azumi was falling under a spell - a spell which was made by Ibuki's mesmerizing plum-colored eyes.

"No, no... this won't do at all..." Ibuki whispered against Azumi's lips. "You have more tardiness than this one... how about... a game of soccer in bed as a punishment?"

* * *

**Oh dear, dear, dear... /shakes head/ This isn't right at all! Everything is so OOC. Including Ibuki! (Well, I guess that's because I placed there OOC!Ibuki Munemasa.) ὃ God, when will I ever learn my lesson...? Sorry, Mitsuko-senpai, you have to forgive meh! My writer's block is still etched on my mind, plus, my motivation is still on the go of processing. Because of school, I kinda lost a few information about Azumi, so I'm really sorry if this wasn't what you expected at all.**

**If you want, I can re-write it, but it might take some time for me to come up with another good idea.**


End file.
